Girl Next Door
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: [one shot] Hermione thinks Ron wants to leave her for Fleur because, after all, she's just the girl next door and Fleur's perfect.


Hermione Granger sighed as she watched her boyfriend's older brother's girlfriend smile flirtatiously and "accidentally" brush hands with him as she went to reach for her plate.

**Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene**

Hermione did her best not to notice but her insides boiled as she saw the Weasley trademark of the tip of the ears burning a fiery red. She turned and glared down at her own plate, desperately trying to stop herself from jumping at the girl and snapping at Ron.

**There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere**

On the inside, Hermione knew that she could never compare to Fleur. She was beautiful, no she was drop dead bloody gorgeous and Hermione **never **swore. Looking down at her own body, she then turned to Fleur and tears formed at the corners of her eyes, knowing that she was the one who Ron really wanted.

**  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous**

She quickly batted the tears away, desperately reassuring herself that she was the only one that Ron wanted. Why else would he ask her out? But, she couldn't help but notice how Ron looked at Fleur all night and not her.

**I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her**

Hermione noticed her best friend and also her boyfriend's younger sister giving her a look of sympathy. She sighed, she didn't want their sympathy. She then watched in amusement as she caught Ron looking at her, not Fleur, and he blushed and muttered an apology. Hermione raised an eyebrow, why had he been looking at her and not the model lookalike? 

**  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

She sighed, why was it that whatever Hermione did to prove herself to the Weasleys and the wizarding world, the blonde always came out on top? Hermione had won a medal last month for her smarts. Fleur won a beauty contest and the Weasleys seemed more proud with Fleur than herself.

**She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**

Again, looking at Fleur's bright flowy blonde hair and her own bushy dark brown mess, she frowned, remembering something. Ron had told her that he wanted to talk to her later, after dinner. Maybe he would be leaving her to try to get with Fleur. 

**Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent**

Frowning as she could feel the tears coming again, she jumped up and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. Once she was out of there, she let out a deep breath and steadied herself. She would not let them see her cry all for _her_.

**She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding**

Then, a part of herself wanted to rationalize that Ron would never break her heart. Then, she remembered how perfect little Fleur was. How utterly precious she was.

**Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her**

Hermione considered for a moment whether or not she'd actually fight the ubber little slut for her own boyfriend's attention. For a moment, she scolded herself for her own use of language before reminding herself she was stealing her Ron away. She would fight her, she decided if it came down to that. Hopefully, it wouldn't. 

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

How could she ever think that she'd be good enough for Ron or the rest of the Weasleys? Fleur was perfect in every aspect. She had talent, smarts, an education, beauty, grace - everything Hermione had a bit of and more. In simpler words, she was above Hermione in every aspect.

**She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door**

Her bushy hair was no match for her silk locks. Hermione's brown eyes were dull compared to her twinkling lively blue ones. Sure, Hermione's body had curves and an hour glass figure but Fleur was graceful with hers and showed it off beautifully while Hermione usually hid beneath jeans and one of Ron's old Canon shirts. 

**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**

Gathering up the last of her strength and courage, she wandered back into the room to find everyone whispering and all she heard was Ginny announce to Ron, "When are you going to tell Hermione, Ron?" Instead of tears, she felt her mouth spit out words she didn't even know she was able to muster. 

**  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

"Yes, Ronald, what is it you must tell me?" He blushed and muttered, "Maybe we should go for a walk?"

**I get a little bit, she gets a little more**

She shook her head fiercely, "No Ron," she bit back tears but they still poured over her cheeks, "I already know." He looked at her with horror as she continued, "I've seen the way you look at her," she spat out harshly, glaring at Fleur who looked shocked and concerned, "the way you cannot stand to look at me whenever she's around! I know you want to dump me to get a chance with her!"

**She's Miss America and... she's Miss America**

Ronald Weasley, for once in his life looked absolutely horrified by his girlfriend's outburst. He jumped up from the table and asked, "That's what you think?" She nodded wordlessly as he laughed harshly, "'Mione, sweetie, I love you, not Fleur. She's not my type. I like the shy, quiet, naturally beautifully gorgeous bookworm know-it-all who goes by the name of Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed, "But I'm just the girl next door."

**I'm just the girl next door...**

He grinned madly, "You're not just the girl next door. You're my girl next door." With that, he embraced a slightly paranoid and confused Hermione and looked over his shoulder to smile apologetically to Fleur who was looking insulted.


End file.
